


回不回家（3,14），武汉肺炎我失去了小猫，推荐观看切尔诺贝利剧集

by truetyzz



Series: 随缘居删帖备份 [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: 这个帖子是为了鼓励台湾大选投票而设立，因为标题中带有的“回家”，后来在春节前也拿出来讨论。春节前正逢武汉肺炎爆发之际，因此当时我将这个帖子当作武汉肺炎的信息整合，贴出了一些看到的报道和个人预防行为。这个帖子连带我的账号都因为“讨论政治”的原因消失，这里贴出电脑的备份，可能跟最后的版本有所出入。所有链接均未整理，也并未核实是否在当下有效。
Series: 随缘居删帖备份 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966390





	回不回家（3,14），武汉肺炎我失去了小猫，推荐观看切尔诺贝利剧集

快过年了 不知道诸位有没有回家打算  
或者是否有其他安排  
希望各位过年愉快

恭喜这次得到超过八百万票

====  
我想要知道武汉肺炎的真相  
[url=https://shimo.im/docs/CYYcX8PkdPt8ctkP/read]心理援助热线电话[/url]  
[url=https://shimo.im/docs/kQdXRWWYWRjpvcwQ/read?from=groupmessage&from=groupmessage&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076031357812715&u=https%3A%2F%2Fshimo.im%2Fdocs%2FkQdXRWWYWRjpvcwQ%2Fread%3Ffrom%3Dgroupmessage]心理援助包[/url]  
[url=https://d3mh72llnfrpe6.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/09210508/asw-chinese-simplified.pdf]抑郁自我护理手册 患者指南（简体中文版）[/url]

[url=https://m.weibo.cn/status/4483802564739747]邻居小区里的物资互换（覆盖全湖北省）[/url]

结尾链接部分需要翻墙访问，可用vpn可以在先前我写的一个帖子里找到。免费的vpn速度不快，看文章应该有余。IOS用户推荐注册费大陆区账号下载vpn软件，安卓我不是很了解。[url=http://mtslash.me/thread-302238-1-1.html]【推荐】付费或免费的vpn（2020.1可用）[/url]  
以下节选翻译自Wikipedia词条，不完全准确，准确信息以报道为准。相关链接放在最后。推荐Google搜索coronavirus（冠状病毒）寻找信息。  
虽然这次病毒很严重，暴露很多人性缺点，希望诸位有良知尚存，不要把仇恨投射在患者、武汉人、湖北人、任何一个在疫区的人身上，每个人同样是这次疾病感染的受害者，就像被困在家里、被迫出去工作、因为恐惧带上口罩的每个人一样，没有人不是受害者。如果有怨恨请将它对准权力和体制，而不是患者和医护人员。  
最初八个传播疫情消息的医生之一死亡，死亡总人数超过六百人。保持愤怒，保持清醒，不要遗忘传递消息者的死亡  
去中心化的媒体网站matters开展了一个记录疫区生活的活动，提供了一份十个问题的问卷，如果感兴趣，可以在这里记录下肺炎爆发以来，你生活的改变。链接在此[url=https://matters.news/@hi176/我的疫症生存報告-不明白-別忘記-zdpuAwdW1YypoBtzKyH5dJy3g9wQmyq2Ea4PZ2dgo8TpDHgRU]我的疫症生存報告 | 不明白 · 別忘記[/url]  
问题如下[quote]1. 你在哪座城市？2020年的除夕，你是怎麼過的？

2\. 你的口罩儲備有多少？講一個關於口罩的故事吧，你親歷，或者聽說的都行。

3\. 疫情有直接衝擊到你的生活嗎？如果有，講講是如何衝擊的吧。

4\. 疫情發生後，最令你意想不到、或對你觸動最大的一件事是什麼？

5\. 你覺得疫情會很快過去嗎？如果不會，你打算怎麼安排接下來的生活？

6\. 你從哪裡獲得有關疫情的最新信息，可以列出三個你最常看的來源嗎？（若是臉書專頁、微信公號，Twitter帳號，請儘量具體列出）

7\. 你每天花多少時間來刷疫情消息？你相信你看到的消息嗎？一般是什麼因素會令你產生懷疑？

8\. 疫情影響了你與他人的關係嗎？比如家人、朋友、鄰居或網友。

9\. 疫情讓你遭遇了什麼倫理難題嗎？如果有，是什麼？

10\. 等到危機解除，你最想做的第一件事是什麼？[/quote]  
=====  
2019年底，新型冠状病毒最初在湖北省会武汉发现，患者有肺部感染症状、目前暂无疫苗及治疗方法。病毒可以人传人，传播率在一月中旬升高。欧洲、北美和亚太的一些国家有病例报道。病毒的潜伏期从二到十四天不等，初步证据显示，在症状发作前病毒具有传染性。感染症状包括发烧、咳嗽、呼吸困难，患者可能死亡。

2020/1/31，确诊案例约为9934人，包含中国各省数据。第一例死亡案例发生在一月九日，截至1/31，已有213人死亡。研究发现，未证实的感染人数比数据显示要多。

超过五千七百人的城市，包括武汉和湖北周边十五城市，出于全封锁或半封锁之下，包括城市公交系统、火车、飞机和长途巴士。许多春节活动和旅游景点，因为害怕病毒传染而关闭、包括故宫、传统庙会、庆祝活动。香港也将其传染病应对水平提高到最高水平，并宣布紧急状态，关闭了学校，直到2月中旬，并取消了新年庆祝活动。

许多国家已发出警告，禁止前往武汉和湖北省。要求访问过中国大陆的旅行者至少监视身体健康两周，并联系其医疗保险提供者以报告该病毒的任何症状。建议任何怀疑自己携带这种病毒的人戴防护口罩，并打电话给医生，而不是直接去诊所就医。一些酒店为在中国或来自中国的客人提供退款和免费取消。机场和火车站已开始体温监测、提交健康报告和信息标牌，以试图识别病毒携带者。

中国科学家能够快速分离并确定他们提供的病毒的基因序列，以便其他人能够独立开发PCR检测病毒的方法。在确认感染的前41人中，有三分之二与华南海鲜批发市场有关，这个市场出售活动物。据报道，2019年冠状病毒的基因组序列与SARS病毒具有75％至80％的同一性，与几种蝙蝠冠状病毒相似，超过85％。目前尚不清楚这种病毒是否与SARS具有相同的致死性。

1月30日，世界卫生组织（WHO）宣布该暴发为国际关注的突发公共卫生事件（PHEIC），这是自2009年H1N1大流行以来第六次采取该措施。1月31日，概述了可能的传染性，死亡率，潜伏期，全球控制感染的能力以及估计的疫苗接种时间（以及与其他类似疾病的比较）。

冠状病毒主要在动物中传播，但已知在严重急性呼吸系统综合症（SARS）和中东呼吸系统综合症（MERS）的情况下会进化并感染人类，另外四种冠状病毒也会引起类似于普通感冒的轻度呼吸道症状。已显示所有已知可感染人类的冠状病毒均会在人与人之间传播。

据乔治敦大学的丹尼尔·卢西（Daniel Lucey）说，最早的人类感染发生在2019年11月，甚至更早。2020年1月24日在《柳叶刀》上发表了第一批41例经实验室确认为2019-nCoV的入院报告。据报道，最早出现症状的最早日期是2019年12月1日，这个人没有接触海鲜市场，也没有与其余40个患者接触，并且随着第二和三级病例数量的增加，市场的重要性减轻。2019年12月底和2020年1月上旬的首批59例疑似病例被送往金银潭医院，专门隔离。在59例中有41例被确认患有2019-nCoV感染。在这41例病例中，有一组家庭成员，其中30例（73％）是男性，平均年龄为49岁。将近三分之一（32％）患有基础疾病，其中包括八名患有糖尿病，六名患有高血压和六名患有心脏病。三分之二的人有接触华南海鲜批发市场的历史。最常见的症状是发烧40（98％），咳嗽31（76％）和肌肉疼痛和疲倦18（44％）。较不频繁的症状包括咳嗽咳痰或血液，头痛和腹泻。大约一半的人有呼吸急促，其中13人接受了重症监护。所有41人的CT扫描显示有肺炎。并发症包括12例急性呼吸窘迫综合征，5例急性心脏损伤和4例继发感染。

武汉封城

2020年1月23日凌晨2点，当局通知武汉市居民，从上午10点起，所有公共交通，包括公共汽车，铁路，航班和渡轮服务将被暂停，以阻止该病毒从武汉扩散出去。在武汉机场，与武汉火车站和武汉地铁全部关闭，直至另行通知。未经当局许可，武汉居民也不得离开市区。通知导致武汉人外逃。据报道，在上午10点锁定之前，仅火车就离开武汉，估计有30万人。到1月23日下午，当局开始关闭一些离开武汉的主要公路。封锁发生在农历新年前两天，是传统的旅游旺季，数百万中国人在全国各地旅行。

继武汉锁定在两个武汉周边的公共交通系统的地级市，黄冈和鄂州，也被放置在锁定。湖北的地级市共有12个县，包括黄石，赤壁，荆州，宜昌，孝感，荆门，枝江，钱江，仙桃，咸宁，当阳和恩施到1月24日为止，他们已被限制出行，使受此限制影响的人数超过4,000万人。除向阳市和神农架林区外，整个湖北省都受到隔离。

到2020年1月24日，全国共有15个城市（包括武汉）处于类似的检疫措施之下。由于采取了检疫措施，武汉居民赶紧储存必需品，食物和燃料。商品价格大幅上涨。医务人员在通勤医院时遇到困难，因为他们现在仅可步行和使用私家车。500万人离开了武汉，900万人呆在武汉。

1月25日，当局禁止在武汉使用私家车。仅允许运输重要物资的车辆或应急车辆在城市内行驶。

各地宣布关闭学校，并推迟春季学期。1月24日的一份声明说，湖北省所有学校，从幼儿园到大学，都将延长放假时间，稍后将宣布新学期的确切日期。1月27日，国务院办公厅在农历新年假期和即将来临的春季学期前，正式宣布在全国范围内延长假期。该办公室将原定的公共假期从1月30日延长至2月2日，同时表示延长春季学期开学。

在中国民用航空局和中国国家铁路集团于1月24日宣布，乘客可能对他们的飞机和火车票全额退款，没有任何额外的附加费用，无论他们的航班或火车是否会通过武汉。一些连锁酒店和在线旅行社还允许取消和更改方面有更大的灵活性。中国文化旅游部下令旅行社和在线旅游公司暂停旅行团，并停止提供“机票+酒店”组合。

受影响最严重的湖北以外的更多省市开始限制出行。北京于1月25日暂停了所有城际客车旅游巴士的运营，其他各省也纷纷效仿。1月26日，上海，天津，山东，西安和三亚都宣布暂停城际或省际公交车服务。

对当地疫情控制的批评及言论审查

武汉和湖北省的地方官员由于处理不当而受到了国内外的广泛批评。指控包括医疗用品不足，对新闻界缺乏透明度和对社会媒体的审查。在一次新闻发布会上 ，湖北省省长王晓东一再误以为口罩的生产后遭到了批评。

武汉和湖北两省的主管部门因低估了疫情的严重程度而反应迟钝，因此受到批评。北京媒体《财新》指出，湖北直到1月24日才推出第一级的“公共卫生应急机制”，而疫情中心以外的其他几个省市也已经在前一天这样做了。 

1月19日，全市锁定的前四天，“万家宴”在武汉举行，超过40,000个家庭相聚在宴会桌上，引起了回顾性批评。国内的《新京报》认为，地方当局在试图控制疫情时不应该举行这样的公众集会。报纸还认为，当他们的记者参观可能是冠状病毒起源的华南海鲜批发市场时，那里的大多数居民和商人甚至都没有戴口罩。武汉市市长周先旺后来向中央电视台讲话辩称此宴会每年举行一次，是“人民自治的样本”。他断言允许这种宴会的决定是基于“科学家曾经错误地认为该病毒在人与人之间传播的能力是有限的”事实。同时，在1月20日，武汉市文化旅游局向其市民免费发放了200,000张门票，可免费参观武汉所有旅游景点，然后因其无视疫情而受到批评。

黄冈是湖北第二大受灾最严重的城市，仅次于武汉。黄冈市卫健委主任唐志红因无法回答有关其城市中有多少人受到治疗的问题而被解雇。在接受国家电视台采访时，她对中央政府检查小组的答复是，询问了该市可能照顾多少病人：“我不知道，我不清楚，我只知道那里有多少张床。不要问我有多少人受到治疗。” 

2020年1月1日，武汉警方对八名居民进行了面谈，认为他们传播了虚假信息（称新感染是SARS的再次出现）。武汉警方后来在其官方微博上发帖称，“所有这些人均已依法受到处理”。这八人均为当地医生。

1月14日，几名香港媒体记者在武汉市金银潭医院接受采访时被警方拘留了一个多小时。报道说，警察将记者带到派出所，在那里警察检查了他们的旅行证件和物品，然后要求他们删除在医院拍摄的录像带，然后再将其释放。

流行病学家和SARS 病毒学家管轶，带领一支由医学专家组成的团队，在武汉进行了为期一天的检查后飞回香港。他对记者说：“武汉的爆发至少比SARS爆发大10倍，呼吁人们尽快远离武汉。” 微博上的一些帖子显示，早在1月12日，武汉的医院就已经发烧患者不堪重负，其中许多人不得不在地板上睡觉。人们对中国政府提供的数据的可靠性以及政府的回应也高度批评。有帖子显示病人和三具尸体在医院地板上盖着白布。 1月24日，该医院视频被删除，在微博上有关该流行病的许多此类帖子已被删除。

在封锁之前，武汉人的外流使其他城市的居民对微博产生了愤怒的反应，他们担心这可能会导致新型冠状病毒传播到他们的城市。武汉一些人担心禁闭期间的物资供应，尤其是医疗物资的供应。这种封锁的空前规模引起了争议，至少有一位专家批评这一措施是“危险的生意”，因为它迫使武汉的其他健康人群与感染者保持亲密关系，“很容易适得其反”。在一个有1100万人口的城市周围绘制警戒线卫生设施，不可避免地产生了道德上的担忧。这次封锁导致武汉市出现恐慌，许多人对该城市应对疫情的能力表示担忧。这项措施的巨额成本，无论是在经济上还是在人身自由方面，是否都将转化为有效的感染控制，仍是未知数。

医学历史学家霍华德·马凯尔（Howard Markel）认为，中国政府“现在可能反应过度，给人民造成了不合理的负担”，并且“稳定，透明地实施的增量限制的作用远比严厉的措施有效”。

社会媒体的评论员由于流行病语言变得越来越尖锐，并对政府感到愤怒。据报道习近平指示当局“加强舆论引导”，被某些人视作对审查的呼吁。 值得注意的是，许多中国公民使用了创新的方法来避免审查制度，对政府官员如何处理疫情表示愤怒，例如使用“特朗普”一词指习近平，或“切尔诺贝利”一词指的是疫情。从1月20日后，人们注意到警察以所谓的在线帖子拘留了人们的事件，1月25日在天津发生了一起案件，其中一名男子因“恶意发表针对医务人员的侮辱性侮辱性言论”而被拘留10天。

1月29日，互联网删除了一篇文章，该文章研究了世界卫生组织宣布该病毒是“全球卫生紧急事件”对中国经济的影响。官方媒体一直在发布有关北京流行病的“大量报道”，以制止批评。与此同时，被审查为“谣言”的负面帖子也受到了审查，其中包括“感染者家庭寻求帮助的帖子，被隔离城市中的人们记录了他们的日子”。日常生活和抨击政府应对危机的人们”。伦敦SOAS大学中国研究所所长曾志伟说：“公众的认知将受到宣传机器的影响，而且，为了保护国家主席的声誉，该机器目前正处于超速运转状态。” 曾荫权指出，“其建立的（加强检查和宣传）制度，对一开始就引起的危机负有重大责任”。

武汉市市长周先旺将监管要求归咎于地方政府必须首先寻求北京的批准，这延迟了该流行病的披露。应当指出，中国现有的中央与地方关系为省级政府提供了动机，使报告事件降到最低，从而避免受到指责。

=====  
台词选自切尔诺贝利  
“They should be told to keep their minds on their labour. And leave matters of the State to the State. We seal off the city. No one leaves. Cut off the phone lines. Contain the spread of misinformation. Yes Comrades, we will all be rewarded for what we do here tonight. This is our moment to shine.”  
在核电站爆发之后  
“The official position of the state is that global nuclear catastrophe is not possible in the Soviet Union.”  
"I Serve the Soviet Union"  
"The State will never willingly fix the reactors, because acknowledging the problem means admitting they lied."  
参考页面  
[url=https://www.who.int/health-topics/coronavirus]WHO新型冠状病毒页面[/url]  
[url=https://www.cdc.gov/coronavirus/index.html]美国疾病预防与控制中心新型冠状病毒页面[/url]  
[url=https://www.ecdc.europa.eu/en/novel-coronavirus-china/questions-answers]欧洲疾病预防与控制中心新型冠状病毒页面[/url]  
[url=https://3g.dxy.cn/newh5/view/pneumonia]丁香园全国新型肺炎疫情实时动态[/url]  
[url=https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2020/03/22/world/coronavirus-spread.html] 纽约时报做的武汉肺炎可视化报道how the virus get out[/url]

Wikipedia词条  
[url=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019%E2%80%9320_Wuhan_coronavirus_outbreak]Wikipedia武汉新型肺炎爆发[/url][url=https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019%EF%BC%8D2020%E5%B9%B4%E6%96%B0%E5%9E%8B%E5%86%A0%E7%8B%80%E7%97%85%E6%AF%92%E8%82%BA%E7%82%8E%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6]2019－2020年新型冠状病毒肺炎事件[/url]  
[url=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2020_Wuhan_lockdown]2020年武汉封城[/url]  
[url=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_the_2019%E2%80%9320_Wuhan_coronavirus_outbreak#Reactions_and_measures_outside_Mainland_China]2019-20年度武汉冠状病毒爆发的时间表[/url][url=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novel_coronavirus_(2019-nCoV)]新型冠状病毒（2019-nCoV）[/url]  
[url=https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019%EF%BC%8D2020%E5%B9%B4%E6%96%B0%E5%9E%8B%E5%86%A0%E7%8A%B6%E7%97%85%E6%AF%92%E8%82%BA%E7%82%8E%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6%E4%B8%AD%E5%9B%BD%E5%A4%A7%E9%99%86%E5%8F%8D%E5%BA%94%E4%B8%8E%E5%BD%B1%E5%93%8D]2019－2020年新型冠状病毒肺炎事件中国大陆反应与影响[/url]  
[url=https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%96%B0%E5%9E%8B%E5%86%A0%E7%8B%80%E7%97%85%E6%AF%92%E8%82%BA%E7%82%8E%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6%E9%A6%99%E6%B8%AF%E6%83%85%E6%B3%81]新型冠状病毒肺炎事件香港情况[/url]  
[url=https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019%E5%B9%B4%EF%BC%8D2020%E5%B9%B4%E6%96%B0%E5%9E%8B%E5%86%A0%E7%8B%80%E7%97%85%E6%AF%92%E8%82%BA%E7%82%8E%E4%BA%8B%E4%BB%B6%E5%B0%8D%E8%87%BA%E7%81%A3%E7%9A%84%E5%BD%B1%E9%9F%BF]2019年－2020年新型冠狀病毒肺炎事件對台灣的影響[/url]

相关报道  
[url=http://weekly.caixin.com/2020-01-23/101507778.html]封面报道|37位记者四万字全景调查：新冠病毒何以至此？[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/2019-nCoV-02-01-2]封面报道之一|现场篇：武汉围城[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/2019-nCoV-02-01-4]封面报道之二 | 病人篇：疑似者之殇[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/2019-nCoV-02-01-5]封面报道之三 | 解毒篇：溯源新冠病毒[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/2019-nCoV-02-01-6]封面报道之四 | 国际篇：全球共济[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/2019-nCoV-02-01]统计数字之外的人：他们死于“普通肺炎”？[/url]  
[url=https://theinitium.com/article/20200124-mainland-wuhan-pneumonia-keywords/]八問「2019新型冠狀病毒」：如何傳播、怎樣醫治，和SARS有什麼不同？[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@tianguowawa/%E8%89%BE%E6%9B%89%E6%98%8E%E6%AD%A6%E6%BC%A2%E6%97%A5%E8%A8%981-%E6%88%91%E4%B9%9F%E7%94%A8%E9%9B%BB%E9%8D%8B%E7%85%AE%E5%8F%A3%E7%BD%A9-%E4%B8%8D%E7%84%B6%E5%8F%88%E6%9C%89%E4%BB%80%E9%BA%BC%E8%BE%A6%E6%B3%95%E5%91%A2-zdpuAvxAgEKiZDhU9PZDdNbumGah1t4XQu2LFZBiA9RUSoXhp]艾曉明武漢日記1:我也用電鍋煮口罩，不然又有什麼辦法呢？[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@tianguowawa/艾曉明武漢日記2-疫城内的永别时刻-bafyreiddrqgno3xevqvqn6zt2ip3nylkharxebpp5wctgqnz5fchws5cqu]艾曉明武漢日記2: 疫城内的永别时刻[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@tianguowawa/艾曉明武漢日記3-乍暖還寒-方生方死-bafyreifwwafzswfborjwzna5dppaqx2tpqru2zvlbzms62j5sdawjk5drm]艾曉明武漢日記3: 乍暖還寒，方生方死[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E4%B8%80%E4%B8%AA%E7%8B%AC%E5%B1%85%E5%A5%B3%E6%80%A7%E7%9A%84%E6%AD%A6%E6%B1%89%E5%B0%81%E5%9F%8E%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-1%E6%9C%8823-26%E6%97%A5-zdpuAz4BUhGZiSKVPnZjktMFUeevxcVQizgEYfq9p7cexodQ4]一个独居女性的武汉封城日记|1月23—26日[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E4%B8%8E%E6%97%A0%E5%8A%9B%E6%84%9F%E5%85%B1%E5%A4%84-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%AD%A6%E6%B1%89%E5%B0%81%E5%9F%8E%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-1-30-2-1-zdpuAmPeYGeQaDVmeMivXhntdE9LkDmbF4ypFZ1YcGpqRcA9X]在孤城中重新寻找我的位置|郭晶的武汉封城日记|27—29日[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E4%B8%8E%E6%97%A0%E5%8A%9B%E6%84%9F%E5%85%B1%E5%A4%84-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%AD%A6%E6%B1%89%E5%B0%81%E5%9F%8E%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-1-30-2-1-zdpuAmPeYGeQaDVmeMivXhntdE9LkDmbF4ypFZ1YcGpqRcA9X]与无力感共处|郭晶的武汉封城日记|1/30-2/1[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E4%BA%BA%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5%E8%A2%AB%E5%9B%B0%E4%BD%8F-%E4%BD%86%E4%B8%8D%E8%83%BD%E5%9B%A0%E6%AD%A4%E5%81%9C%E4%BD%8F-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%AD%A6%E6%B1%89%E5%B0%81%E5%9F%8E%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-2-2-2-4-zdpuArEQAScMSgQzGPMGQE6P9zn86NSccEirKJ7tw6oPSGeur]人可以被困住，但不能因此停住|郭晶的武汉封城日记|2/2-2/4[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/这可能是我最后一天出门-郭晶的捂汗风尘日记-2-9-2-11-bafyreihm6jl7vgbzh4z6srmijgo7xmzxdurfxwshviciae4dr6il2bsifi]这可能是我最后一天出门|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|2/9-2/11[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/我们是彼此在黑暗中的光-郭晶的武汉封城日记-2-5-2-8-bafyreiefliaexczixm6o27fkr4pwqmtakwigtnibbwde333abghmzm5nmy]我们是彼此在黑暗中的光|郭晶的武汉封城日记|2/5-2/8[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/CX4MV55CMad3HX4h0lG_Tg]现在缺什么？缺自由|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|2/12-2/15[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E8%A2%AB%E8%BF%AB%E9%9C%80%E8%A6%81%E5%B8%AE%E5%8A%A9-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%8D%82%E6%B1%97%E9%A3%8E%E5%B0%98%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-2-16-2-19-bafyreigehvst5r3lynip2mqisorjnekchdhijvplenl5d4fqceonbmnq54]被迫需要帮助|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|2/16-2/19[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E5%8F%AA%E8%83%BD%E4%BE%9D%E9%9D%A0%E7%89%A9%E4%B8%9A%E7%9A%84%E7%94%9F%E6%B4%BB-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%8D%82%E6%B1%97%E9%A3%8E%E5%B0%98%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B02-20-2-23-bafyreibrr7gozruptcrlbjfn5t7ylpszawbrgjrmiikbckeks223lk62ji]只能依靠物业的生活|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记2/20-2/23[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E5%8F%AA%E8%83%BD%E5%BE%85%E5%9C%A8%E5%AE%B6%E9%87%8C%E7%9A%84%E4%BA%BA%E5%8F%AF%E8%83%BD%E6%98%AF-%E5%B9%B8%E8%BF%90-%E4%BD%86%E6%A0%B9%E6%9C%AC%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF-%E5%B9%B8%E7%A6%8F-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%8D%82%E6%B1%97%E9%A3%8E%E5%B0%98%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-2-24-2-28-bafyreid6mqkzxp23touhvrp2euuyb6ou7len6zjndwmomwsdbroqxxfeke]只能待在家里的人可能是“幸运”，但根本不是“幸福”|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|2/24-2/28[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@GuoJing/%E9%82%A3%E4%BA%9B%E5%8A%AA%E5%8A%9B%E5%8F%91%E5%A3%B0%E7%9A%84%E4%BA%BA%E4%BB%AC-%E9%83%AD%E6%99%B6%E7%9A%84%E6%8D%82%E6%B1%97%E9%A3%8E%E5%B0%98%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0-2-29-3-4-bafyreigq2whirygugwaqc3fovstzbszlf6berdnncbaulz5bfqhpoaaywq]那些努力发声的人们|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|2/29-3/4[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/DeZ19Ukq4ZKHWlfnnF3QQg]我们会记住说真话的勇气|郭晶的捂汗风尘日记|3/5-3/11[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/kKU3eyiOM4pW6628dcxTzQ]对解封的消息免疫|郭晶的武汉封城日记|3/12-3/18[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@achillesslzhao/%E6%AD%A6%E6%B1%89%E4%B8%8A%E7%A9%BA%E7%9A%84%E9%BB%91%E6%B4%9E-%E6%94%AB%E5%8F%96%E5%9E%8B-%E4%BD%93%E5%88%B6%E7%9A%84%E5%BF%85%E7%84%B6%E4%B9%8B%E6%81%B6-%E8%B5%B5%E6%80%9D%E4%B9%90-zdpuAwqhr243Nbs8X8zUtdCfxgwH6Uxigt2X3xsG9ysm8CLgS]武汉上空的黑洞：「攫取型」体制的必然之恶 | 赵思乐[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@philosophia/%E5%AF%B9%E6%9C%AC%E6%AC%A1%E7%96%AB%E6%83%85%E7%9A%84%E7%BB%93%E6%9E%84%E6%80%A7%E5%8F%8D%E6%80%9D-%E8%B0%A3%E8%A8%80-%E5%AE%98%E5%83%9A%E5%92%8C%E5%9B%BD%E5%AE%B6%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89-%E4%B8%8A-zdpuAzU8UUWBV3sB7c9h6FVbGZSrsc9L9qUEdHBBpDRJzTHzu]对本次疫情的结构性反思：谣言、官僚和国家主义（上）[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@philosophia/%E5%AF%B9%E6%9C%AC%E6%AC%A1%E7%96%AB%E6%83%85%E7%9A%84%E7%BB%93%E6%9E%84%E6%80%A7%E5%8F%8D%E6%80%9D-%E8%B0%A3%E8%A8%80-%E5%AE%98%E5%83%9A%E4%B8%8E%E5%9B%BD%E5%AE%B6%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89-%E4%B8%8B-zdpuAkyrdUUBRVP43GqFAtWnyfmWEs1ormu9aKHjDdZJy1B7z]对本次疫情的结构性反思：谣言、官僚与国家主义（下）[/url]  
[url=https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404478769204166723]对疫情的结构性反思，是我们送给每个人的武器（作者之一的采访）[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@heinrich2020/%E7%98%9F%E7%96%AB%E8%88%87%E6%A5%B5%E6%AC%8A%E9%AB%94%E5%88%B6-zdpuAnjzB6YHWP7mhzUYUstAu4xqpQnqQiW6MzWm3cJi9n4MK]瘟疫與極權體制[/url]  
[url=https://theinitium.com/article/20190327-opinion-xuzhangrun-fear-hope/]許章潤：我們當下的恐懼與期待[/url]  
[url=https://berlinerbericht.de/2020/02/04/8385/]許章潤：憤怒的人民已不再恐懼[/url]  
[url=http://www.xcar.com.cn/bbs/viewthread.php?tid=94787957]新冠肺炎逝者翁秋秋的最后十几天[/url]  
[url=http://china.caixin.com/2020-02-05/101511802.html]重症科医生亲述：我们是怎样抢救危重病人的[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkBvDzM3TpE]The coronavirus shows how badly China handles public health crises[/url]  
[url=https://docs.google.com/document/u/0/d/1RqYvfEbLhcyH8rhw0xLpjc2w0JqPBQINzj3ORE-Jka0/mobilebasic]新冠肺炎：內地傳媒深度報道選編（持續更新）[/url]  
[url=https://forms.office.com/Pages/ResponsePage.aspx?id=DQSIkWdsW0yxEjajBLZtrQAAAAAAAAAAAAO__SfrIo5UOUtTTEI2NTJRR09LTVZCT1hDMU1aR0xTSy4u&from=timeline&isappinstalled=0&id=DQSIkWdsW0yxEjajBLZtrQAAAAAAAAAAAAO__SfrIo5UOUtTTEI2NTJRR09LTVZCT1hDMU1aR0xTSy4u&from=timeline&isappinstalled=0&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076031357812715&u=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.office.com%2FPages%2FResponsePage.aspx%3Fid%3DDQSIkWdsW0yxEjajBLZtrQAAAAAAAAAAAAO__SfrIo5UOUtTTEI2NTJRR09LTVZCT1hDMU1aR0xTSy4u%26from%3Dtimeline%26isappinstalled%3D0]信息收集｜统计死亡数字之外的Ta们 [/url]  
[url=https://www.notion.so/TA-2af4f6e044d94e4580d399dc1d9b2fc5]未被记录的TA们[/url]  
[url=https://note.youdao.com/ynoteshare1/mobile.html?id=eee7c8c3d7b8b054dc94d8abd1a211d8&type=note#/]疫情之下的劳动者--中文媒体报道收集（持续更新）[/url]  
[url=https://2019ncovmemory.github.io/nCovMemory/]2020新冠肺炎记忆[/url]  
[url=https://github.com/2019ncovmemory/nCovMemory]2020新冠肺炎记忆：报道、非虚构与个人叙述（持续更新）[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@hi176/我的疫症生存報告-不明白-別忘記-zdpuAwdW1YypoBtzKyH5dJy3g9wQmyq2Ea4PZ2dgo8TpDHgRU]我的疫症生存報告 | 不明白 · 別忘記[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@Nikko/我们的失去必须是无可挽回的-纪念李文亮-bafyreigvcuvdsejcg6e42dcqvrckr7o6lbinyikqvnrbjcmemwbdniy4ky]我们的失去必须是无可挽回的 | 纪念李文亮[/url]  
[url=https://opinion.udn.com/opinion/story/6785/4313477]劉紹華／從愛滋、SARS、麻風到武漢肺炎，中國防疫重蹈的「面子」覆轍[/url]  
[url=https://www.cw.com.tw/article/article.action?id=5098914&utm_campaign=fb_-website_share-icon&utm_medium=website_share&utm_source=fb_&fbclid=IwAR0Ztr6o-jcG9dD5YRi09Kr-ZIXHeJ0iOWl1RrMvIeFu9DuFwhvy9BW25do]極權中國，防疫為何失靈？病毒肆虐背後，中共的謊言與失能[/url]  
[url=https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404470931643826510]某机构到底发出去了多少口罩和其他耗材[/url]  
[url=https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404471254936584239]某机构到底收到了多少口罩和其他耗材[/url]  
[url=https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404472361880519225]HBRC（湖北红十字会）的物资发放情况[/url]  
[url=https://archive.li/cjddZ]非典幸存医护者现状：不是说不会忘了我们吗？[/url]  
[url=https://github.com/CharlesCCC/MTJAN]More Than Just A Number - 不仅仅是一个数字[/url]  
[url=https://theinitium.com/article/20200205-note-wuhan-foreigner-evacuation/]“疫区”日记：在撤侨选择前，我决定留在武汉与父母相伴[/url]  
[url=https://theinitium.com/article/20200218-note-wuhan-belief-crisis/]「疫區」日記：我們都遭遇了信仰危機，在廢墟上挑揀剩餘的石頭[/url]  
[url=https://web.stanford.edu/~xgzhou/zhou_book2017.pdf]周雪光著 中国国家治理的制度逻辑[/url]  
[url=https://s3.us-west-1.wasabisys.com/pl-library/books/55fa19767919ea19bf0d943e73407c90.pdf]周黎安著 转型中的地方政府：官员激励与治理[/url]  
[url=https://b-ok.cc/book/3501639/cba4a3]周飞舟著 以利为利：财政关系与地方政府行为[/url]  
[url=https://sgp1.digitaloceanspaces.com/proletarian-library/My-library/Qin%20Hui/Zou%20Chu%20Di%20Zhi%20_%20Cong%20Wan%20Qing%20Dao%20Min%20Guo%20De%20Li%20Shi%20Hui%20Wang%20(287)/Zou%20Chu%20Di%20Zhi%20_%20Cong%20Wan%20Qing%20Dao%20Min%20Guo%20-%20Qin%20Hui.pdf]走出帝制 从晚清到民国的历史回望 秦晖著[/url]  
[url=https://zh.amnesty.org/more-resources/blog/how-censorship-change-the-way-people-talk/]为什么你看不懂中国人在网络上说什么？[/url]  
[url=https://telegra.ph/%E7%98%9F%E7%96%AB%E8%AF%AD%E8%A8%80%E5%92%8C%E5%85%B7%E4%BD%93%E7%9A%84%E4%BA%BA%E4%B8%8E%E5%8E%86%E5%8F%B2%E5%AD%A6%E5%AE%B6%E7%BD%97%E6%96%B0%E7%9A%84%E8%81%8A%E5%A4%A9-02-26-2]瘟疫、语言和具体的人：与历史学家罗新的聊天[/url]  
[url=https://ipfs.io/ipfs/QmNXBfQ1v3J3dBvRoocrdzheCa5JVFnqzMAevV2kfXkG9N/]瘟疫、语言和具体的人：与历史学家罗新的聊天 | 剩余价值051（文字和音频）[/url]  
[url=https://d26g9c7mfuzstv.cloudfront.net/ipfs/QmQkE6ziKoUW3nPkegwkqhAzpGpenNfxB7Haix52jsiqEP/]巨大的shock后，我们所思考的所做的一切都将与此有关 | 剩余榨值023（音频）[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4477750973005718]阑夕 这是我的武汉封城日记，第三十九天。[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/2VF2J-jZFupj30k7agms8g?url=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2F2VF2J-jZFupj30k7agms8g&share_menu=1&sinainternalbrowser=topnav&mid=4475807256507615&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076037217882695&u=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2F2VF2J-jZFupj30k7agms8g]痊愈后重返抗疫一线的赵智刚：染病后两至三周，病毒复制数量最多[/url]  
[url=http://www.askjiang.com/]江山娇可以回答[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/status/4476949642540658]肖美腻 昨天画了湖北十堰的一个6岁小男孩，他的爷爷猝死在家中厕所里，孩子还给爷爷盖了被子。[/url]  
[url=https://view.inews.qq.com/a/20200229A06ETL00?chlid=news_news_top&devid=3591a1bd137b11e0&qimei=862788037920458&uid=&chlid=news_news_top&devid=3591a1bd137b11e0&qimei=862788037920458&uid=&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076037217882695&u=https%3A%2F%2Fview.inews.qq.com%2Fa%2F20200229A06ETL00%3Fchlid%3Dnews_news_top%26devid%3D3591a1bd137b11e0%26qimei%3D862788037920458%26uid%3D]我在武汉街头流浪了20多天，头发白了一半[/url]  
[url=https://www.twreporter.org/i/covid-2019-keep-tracking-gcs]從武漢到世界──COVID-19（武漢肺炎）疫情即時脈動[/url]  
[url=https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/nCoV2019/M.1582341595.A.2BE.html][情報] 如果終將迎來社區感染，我們準備好了嗎[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5RkMVTjwkc]武昌站地庫潛入：外來務工的滯留者還在不在？[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItRkxFyUYVQ]百步亭社區和武軟的真相揭秘！ 實拍武漢[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyzsKSaXmtQ]武漢火葬場探秘：天價搬尸工招聘的真相！[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJHUpBCNKrZwBhxfcIrP8Aw]Kcriss Li李澤華的YouTube频道[/url]  
[url=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv361SF6FKznoGPKEFG9Yhw]陈秋实的YouTube频道[/url]  
[url=https://mobile.twitter.com/midwaydude/status/1219894532126281728]武汉肺炎thread[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/98ZL_rYU6ExMwTM_ncJXhQ]一个武汉中产家庭的抗疫史：一夜之间全家沦陷[/url]  
[url=https://www.bbc.com/news/amp/world-asia-china-51732042?__twitter_impression=true]Coronavirus: Chinese app WeChat censored virus content since 1 Jan[/url]  
[url=https://citizenlab.ca/2020/03/censored-contagion-how-information-on-the-coronavirus-is-managed-on-chinese-social-media/]Censored Contagion How Information on the Coronavirus is Managed on Chinese Social Media[/url]  
[url=https://www.weibo.com/2675118862/IwX3i04sC?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0]童言无忌/关于遗忘的规律是谁发现的/人是什么/从柏拉图到休谟、从亚里士多德到柏格森、从艾宾浩斯到巴德利/记忆是什么/互联网的记忆只有24小时 [/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/gtm5EjtNjUnGt8g8W_G4eA]抱歉，我实在没能捱过这个冬天 | 另疫面[/url]  
[url=https://www.bbc.com/zhongwen/trad/business-51731992]肺炎疫情：八張圖表說明新型冠狀病毒如何衝擊全球經濟[/url]  
[url=https://tw.news.yahoo.com/%E6%AD%A6%E6%BC%A2%E8%82%BA%E7%82%8E%E4%B8%8D%E6%96%B7%E6%9B%B4%E6%96%B0-%E7%96%AB%E6%83%85%E8%A1%9D%E6%93%8A%E7%94%A2%E6%A5%AD-%E7%84%A1%E8%96%AA%E5%81%87%E5%81%9C%E5%B7%A5%E5%BE%A9%E5%B7%A5%E6%B4%BB%E5%8B%95%E5%81%9C%E8%BE%A6%E6%95%B4%E7%90%86%E5%90%8D%E5%96%AE-094434691.html]【新冠肺炎產業影響】疫情衝擊產業 無薪假、停工復工、活動停辦整理名單[/url]  
[url=http://www.199it.com/archives/1016361.html]最新预测：新冠肺炎疫情（COVID-19）对全球航空运输经济影响[/url]  
[url=https://www.bbc.com/ukchina/simp/51676461]新冠肺炎：疫情如何影响人们的钱包[/url]  
[url=https://www.sohu.com/a/378393214_118392?spm=smpc.news-home.business-stock-news.2.1583605363943ocpHKWT]餐饮业悄悄恢复堂食 业内担心“子弹打完” [/url]  
[url=https://www.weibo.com/6578415166/IxiNtfyiJ?type=comment]给孩子看的西方政治学[/url]  
[url=https://kbsapp.sports.qq.com/article/20200304010413?sharer=7f9e32b1389e02303ccb0d8598c5a3d7&shareKey=7f9e32b1389e02303ccb0d8598c5a3d7]因疫情被困武汉两个月 围棋六段李喆：数字背后牺牲惨烈[/url]  
[url=https://matters.news/@Wleschen/人物-被删文-发哨子的人-bafyreidwzxzn72epmy5rgrowyi5uv6bd7megqcpbodixvvsv6hnbmktrxi]发哨子的人（艾医生人物专访）[/url]  
[url=https://m.jiemian.com/article/4090107.html?from=timeline&isappinstalled=0&url=https%3A%2F%2Fm.jiemian.com%2Farticle%2F4090107.html%3Ffrom%3Dtimeline%26isappinstalled%3D0&sinainternalbrowser=topnav&share_menu=1&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076036056512209&u=https%3A%2F%2Fm.jiemian.com%2Farticle%2F4090107.html%3Ffrom%3Dtimeline%26isappinstalled%3D0]【深度】从封城到锁国，意大利为何身陷疫情泥潭[/url]  
[url=https://public.flourish.studio/story/178621/?fbclid=IwAR1p8AFXEqUOuCRqj4tdh3sc2SaWdyP-Uh1kykiG4jSv5pc1potsRUd1A_4]武漢肺炎百日數據總結 By 《蘋果日報》數據新聞 [/url]  
[url=https://public.flourish.studio/visualisation/1438279/]圖示疫情發生以來各國(中國以外)的感染者數變化[/url]  
[url=https://chinadigitaltimes.net/chinese/2020/03/凡小西-封城45天：我想在死前吃一块猪肉%E3%80%82/]封城45天：“我想在死前吃一块猪肉。”[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/ac55SIyv2gl1ruN7tGPWsg?url=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2Fac55SIyv2gl1ruN7tGPWsg&share_menu=1&sinainternalbrowser=topnav&mid=4481323798800649&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076036056512209&u=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2Fac55SIyv2gl1ruN7tGPWsg]《人物》 | 武汉女人关秀丽扛起的三十天[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/7KNoEt2n0jK-PJmntlXwdg?url=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2F7KNoEt2n0jK-PJmntlXwdg&share_menu=1&sinainternalbrowser=topnav&mid=4481395349501344&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076036056512209&u=https%3A%2F%2Fmp.weixin.qq.com%2Fs%2F7KNoEt2n0jK-PJmntlXwdg]四人殉职，四人濒危——武汉中心医院“至暗时刻”[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4480997398123586]大家最近都该拍拍生活中的细节，十年后是很珍贵的记录[/url]  
[url=https://m.datanews.caixin.com/m/2020-03-12/101527550.html?originReferrer=weibo_caixinwang]时间线|武汉市中心医院经历了什么？[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4467107636950632]今天核酸检测结果阳性，尘埃落定，终于确诊了[二哈]（李文亮最后一条微博，成为了纪念坟场）[/url]  
[url=https://medium.com/@tomaspueyo/coronavirus-act-today-or-people-will-die-f4d3d9cd99ca]Coronavirus: Why You Must Act Now[/url]  
[url=https://medium.com/@allendeng/冠状病毒-为何你必须马上行动-1fa3910eb606]冠状病毒：为何你必须马上行动（简体翻译）[/url]  
[url=https://medium.com/@fantasticsie/新冠病毒-為什麼你現在就需要行動-16125370fdce]新冠病毒：為什麼你現在就需要行動（繁体翻译）[/url]  
[url=https://www.bannedbook.org/bnews/baitai/20200307/1289538.html/amp?__twitter_impression=true]任志强：剥光了衣服坚持当皇帝的小丑[/url]  
[url=https://coronavirus-diaries-overseas.gitbook.io/coronavirus-diaries-overseas/]海外疫情日记 整理和发布海外中国人的疫情日记。[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/QviYahRRwSiysVqX7eu-3w]方方：那时的我们，就像今天的你们（3月18日）[/url]  
[url=https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404484001648738434]武汉市中心医院医护人员吐真情：疫情是面照妖镜[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4484171365495829]一百个人的十年 节选[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4484181696226655]筱敏 《成年礼》[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/status/4484348604630089]方方日记 3月19日：我虽已退休，但打场官司的精力还是有的[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/lc4L7ymG7epaOFifmjCkvA]几名高中生给另一位高中生的信[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/status/4483882067658423]王不允许大家说三道四。[/url]  
[url=https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/8HmuJhX-FtXnJas6jFuRnQ]朱迪斯·巴特勒：社会和经济的不平等让病毒有了歧视性[/url]  
[url=https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4484862390530497]意大利伦巴第大区目前的医院危机[/url]  
（之前的一些链接因为个人误操作删除，现下无法找回）  
图片转载自Twitter，原作者未知  
============  
update  
2/2  
感染人数超过一万四千人，死亡人数超过三百人


End file.
